Flora Layla Hate Can Be Love
by wonder woman2002
Summary: Flora and Layla are in high school and not a push over Helia and Nabu are at first are rich selfish boys who get what they want Flora and Layla teach him that wont last for long (only winx are Layla Flora and musa once on video chat) there will be a part 2


Musa will be the only other winx in this story and you will only hear from musa when flora layla and musa video chat once or twice srry for musa lovers and thanks!

Chapter 1

Layla and Flora walked into the huge school.

Flora said "hey Layla check out those doofs" Layla turned around and saw 2 boys Layla heard they were talking about how cute girls where while surrounded by a bunch of girls  
Layla said "there cute but there idiots" Layla and Flora walked pass them to the bathroom the put on a little lip gloss and they both put on dark blue flair pants. Laylas shirt was light green and said "Dont Hate Appreciate" Flora wore a light purple shirt that said "Hi Hater Kiss Kiss C Ya Later". They heard the bells ring and They ran down the hallways and bumptes into 2 boy Layla yelled "DOOFS" and Flora said "Watch out" Then the girls saw it was those boys. One said "hi im Helia call me" handed Flora his number and walked off. The other said "so call me 2 got it and im Nabu" and walked off. at the same time Layla and Flora yelled "DOOF!" and the 2 boys turned around and winked. Flora rolled her eyes and helped Layla up and said " come we will be late".

3 hours later

Flora and Layla got to lunch got salads and sat at a table then Helia came over to Flora and tried to hug her but Flora slapped him and yelled "I...Dont...Know...YOU" and Layla giggled. Then Nabu tryed to do it too and Layla slapped him and said "do that again and you wont live to see day light" Then both girls got there tray and went to another said "i know they aint coming over here again" Nabu sat across her and said "miss me" Layla said "NO Go Away" and under her breath said "stallker much" Nabu heard and said "i just want to be with my girl" Layla said AH! Flora said your man waiten for you Layla while Flora laughded then Layla said "yo man coming too" Flora turned aroung to him trying to give her a light kiss on the cheeck and she slammed her salad in his face. Layla and Flora walked off and said "doofis" in and Layla relised those two guys are player and went to there next class. For science Layla and Nabu was partners and helia and flora were partners. at first the boys like it but layla and flora got the teacher to let flora and Layla and Nabu and Helia to work together.

After School

Flora go into Laylas red corvet and Nabu and Helia got into there blue corvet. Turns out nabu and helia lived across the street from flora and Laylas house They just never gave them the time of day. Layla put on a red long sleeve jacket yellow shirt and red skiny jeans with red tennis shoes flora wore a pink jacket red shirt and pink jeans with red tennis shoes then they both put there hair in a high pony tail. After, they went to the park and were singing super sonic and everyone heard. people clapped and complemented they saw Helia and Nabu walk up and said "sing a song for me honey bear" flora and Layla yelled "STALKER!"Helia and Nabu looked at eachother and Nabu said "why yall dont want us we rich,handson,and popular" Layla said "and self centered selfish stuckup and exc."Helia said "so im guessing yall poor?" Flora said "no we are rich its just you guess are rude and mean and disrespectful and where rich we donate money because we are so rich where nice to people even if they dont think they fit in with us-" Nabu cut her off to say "enough with that mushy gushy stuff yall gonna be our ladies or not"Flora and Layla looked at eachother and slapped them so hard everyone heard. Then they said we planning prom so dont ask us to go with you" and went home.

Next Day

Layla and Flora were already done with the poster and decorations they was still picking out song so they picked with your love by Cher Lloyd Oath by Cher Lloyd featering Becky-G,That Girl Is Poison by Bell Biv Davoe and let peoplle at the school pick some. They had a fun time picking the song while they where doing that they were listing to the songs with the radio up loud dancing and sing along you could hear Flora yelling/fake singing oath singing "BABY YOUR THE BEST CAUSE YOU WORK ME OUT" and Layla Yelling/Fake singing "I KEEP BUILING WALL UP CAUSE YOU TEAR EM DOWN" Helia and Nabu heard them too.

Helia & Nabus place

Helia said "what dont those girls see in us we have everything they could want" then Nabu said "we get any girl we want"Helia and Nabu said at the same time "lets go visit them"

They went across the street to find the 2 lovely ladies Flora opened the door in her white off the arm shirt and blue shorts and said "hello"when she saw it was she closed the door but helia caught it open and said "too late beautiful"and they both walked in. Layla yelled "FLORA WHOS AT THE DOOR" and came down and said" you need to be out my house before i come down here with a metal bat". Nabu said fisty i like it"Layla said ok metal bat time" Then Flora said "there not worth it lets use our hands" Helia said "come give me a kiss baby bear" and Flora slapped him and said "put your lips on me and watch me go to jail" Nabu grabbed Layla pulled her close and said "hey babe" Layla said "move" and kicked him in his legs and said "DONT TOUCH ME" Just then 2 parents walked in the house and found helia rubbing a red cheeck and Nabu on the floor. Laylas mom KeKe said "do i even want to know". Then Laylas dad Deric walked in and said "Layla was this boy bathering you" Layla said" He was asking for it" Then Floras mother Samantha Sam for short came in and laughed so hard at helia she had to sit in the car to pull herself back together so did floras dad left and came back in with a metal bat and helia and nabu ran out so fast they fell trying to get in their own house.

Sunday

After Flora and Layla got back from church Layla put on her baby blue dress that went right below her knees with a desigh of tidel waves She then put her hair int a bun with a peace of hair purposly left did 2 pigtails in the back with a hot pink skirt with a baby pink shirt and her hair curled down. "flora ready to go shopping for a dress" Layla said getting her purse."YUP!" Flora said lets go.

At The Mall

Flora and Layla got to a mall and went into one called Beauty Is Pain Layla said "i dont get tht name there clothes are so comfortable" Flora laughed and said ok Layla you think a little to hard at the mall about there names. Both girls hooked armes and went into the store still slightly right away foung a pink mermaid dress and the ruffle pattern was light pink dark pink light pink dark pink exc. She also foung hot pink sparkling shoes grabbed the dress and shoes so fast and ran to try them on. Layla laughed and kept looking for a dress. Nabu and helia were walking past the store the girls where in and saw Layla Helia said "her friend must be here too " and both boys walked in Nabu grabbed Layla and said what do i have to do to get you to like me" Layla said"funny you should ask you need to be funny,adventurouse,cute,smart,and nice,talanted"Nabu said "SCORE Layla said "that wasent a yes!" and laughed. Layla heard Flora yell for her and Layla saw Flora in the dress and said wow! Helia has saw Flora and said "Hey Babe you going to look good for me next saturday" Flora said heck no! im looking good for me"Helia said what do i have to do to get you to go out with me" Flora said "you need to be nice,artistic,sweet,gental,smart,and cute!" Helia i can change and then youll like me" flora and layla laughed so hard the couldnt Flora and Layla at the same time said "that ell be the day". and started laughing more at the bought the $550 had also found a dark blue dress that went to her legs it was tight at the top and regular at the waist and below it had a tidal wave at the bottom as a design with baby blue sparky high heels that was also the whole outfit was also $ bought her beutiful long dress with baby pink gloves that went to the elbow and went perfect with the straples mermaid dress. Layla bought one baby blue glove that went with the straples dark blue dress the glove only covered half her hand and a little above the wrist. Then the girls went home.

At Layla and Flora house

Layla took out her dark purple computer and sat on the couch next to flora so the could video chat with musa.

Video chat:

Flora and Layla:Hi Musa

Musa:hi girls

Layla:whatcha doing

Musa:laugh) watching my little sis mel

Flora:tell her i said-

Mel:HI!

Musa: push mel out the screen)

Layla:Hi Melody

Mel:Hi how is Aisha your little sis Layla

Layla:good shes on tides

Flora:Rose is with her

Mel:oh then bye(push Musa then run)

Musa:You Little-

Musa mom (Daisy):watch your languge

Musa: i was going to say brat

Flora and Layla:laugh)

Musa:im going to my room! storm off)

Flora:it feels like for ever sice we seen eachother

Layla:Yea even though its only been 6 months (laugh) That sounded better in my head

all: (laugh)

Layla:you going to your prom in Jersey

Musa: yeah i bought a red dress that goes right below my knees with light red heels

Layla:cool

Flora:me and Layla are deling with these annoying guys named helia and nabu and they are rude stuckup-

Layla:self centered thoughtless spoiled did we say mean rude obnoxiouse and annoying

musa:laugh) you said annoying twics

Layla and flora:DAH! (laugh)

Musa:Just deal with them are they cute and do they have a friend

Layla:there cute all right and they have this rude friend named riven

Flora: they are all rebles and bad boys they even yell at kids!KIDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Musa:mel bust through the door)got to go girls

Musa:IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Mel:AH!MOM MOM AH!

See Musa grad mels back of her shirt)Musa computer fall over.

End Of Video Chat

Flora and Layla was laughing so hard they fell of there black couch. flora went through a light blue door with layla writen all over it that was her room. Flora went to her room through a pink door with flora writen on went to sleep.

one week later prom night

Flora and Layla walked through the door with Helias arm around Flora and nabus arm around Layla all 4 were smiling and Riven and musa went to visit Flora and Laylas from in L.A. All three couples enjoyed prom and after together shared a kiss under the moon light.

Trailer

Musa moves in with Flora and Layla in L.A but will 3 new super cute boys get in the way of the girls realtionship with the guys and what will the guys do about them

Chracters from the story

Helia Blue:17

Riven Jock:17

Nabu Rock:17

Flora Bea:17

Layla Wave:17

Musa muse:17

New charectors to next part

Danny Jot: likes Flora:17

Logan G likes Layla:17

Kie j likes Musa:17

Thanks For reading im srry if it was bad this is my first!


End file.
